ANGRY CHANYEOL
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Konser EXO kali ini, EXPLORATION, hanya bisa dihadiri enam member. Oleh karena itu mereka berlatih lebih keras untuk konser kali ini. Sampai tiba-tiba insiden tidak menyenangkan terjadi dipertengahan jalannya konser yang menimpa salah satu member, Byun Baekhyun. Kali ini apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol begitu marah ?. CHANBAEK/EXO


**CAST**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Suho**

**All members**

.

.

.

Konser EXO kali ini mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dengan konser-konser mereka sebelumnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, bukan hanya Lay saja yang absen karena sibuk jadwal solonya di China, namun juga dua member lain yang tahun ini telah mengikuti wajib militer yaitu Kim Minseok atau Xiumin juga Do Kyungsoo. Tentu keenam member yang lain menjadi lebih ekstra dalam latihan dan mempersiapkan konser mereka kali ini juga karena beberapa koreografi yang telah diubah. Chanyeol juga tidak ketinggalan ikut berkontribusi dalam solo _stage_ yang akan ditampilkan Suho juga Sehun besok ketika konser.

Jam menunjukan waktu dini hari ketika mereka selesai latihan. Semua member segera membungkuk berterimakasih kepada semua staf yang telah bekerja keras demi mempersiapkan konser mereka. Setelahnya sang _leader_ mengingatkan semua untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Suho menepuk bahu Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Tidak ada game atau yang lainnya. Kau akan langsung tidur begitu sampai", ucap Suho.

Baekhyun melempar pandangan sedikit jengah. Menyesali telah mengeluh kepada Suho perihal debut solonya dan jam tidurnya yang berantakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat Suho lebih banyak cerewet padanya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya, aku mengerti hyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka keringat dibelakang lehernya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu energinya saja Hyung" sahut Chen sambil menegak air minum di tangan kanannya.

Suho menghela napas. Chen tidak tahu tentang Baekhyun yang mengeluh padanya, Baekhyun juga melarangnya mengatakan kepada member lain. Walaupun Chanyeol beberapa kali bertanya kepadanya tentang keadaannya semenjak Suho yang datang mengunjunginya di salah satu promsi solo _**UN Village**_ nya. Namun Baekhyun akan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan Suho yang datang hanya untuk mendukungnya. Chanyeol begitu sibuk semenjak persiapan _sub-unit_nya bersama Sehun, dan dia tidak bisa menambah bebannya dengan mengeluh atau merengek padanya. Maka Suho adalah satu-satunya orang dipikirannya untuk mendengar keluhannya.

Chanyeol menghampirinya ketika mereka telah berada diluar _dome,_ menawarinya tumpangan karena Chanyeol membawa mobilnya sendiri hari ini. Baekhyun akan sangat senang bermalam di apartemen Chanyeol atau bergelung diselimutnya, menghirup kuat-kuat harum khasnya tapi terimakasih kepada Suho dan seluruh sikap berlebihannya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun akan pulang bersama _manager_ hyung. Aku akan memastikannya langsung tidur begitu sampai dirumah" ucap Suho.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran kenapa Hyungnya terlihat begitu khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan Chanyeol tertahan tepat diujung lidahnya ketika Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Suho.

"Mungkin lain hari Chan, aku pergi dulu"

Sabit Baekhyun membentuk lengkungan ketika mengatakannya, lengkung yang dipaksakan yang tak terlewat dari _phoenix_ Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Esoknya konser berjalan dengan baik. Antusias EXO-L semakin membuat mereka bersemangat. Bahagia bagaimana fans tetap menikmati konser mereka walaupun hanya enam member yang bisa hadir.

Namun insiden yang tidak diinginkan terjadi saat lagu _**Call Me Baby**_. Pada saat lagu akan berakhir Chanyeol bersumpah detak jantungnya sempat berhenti ketika Baekhyun terjatuh tepat didepan kedua _phoenix_nya. Chanyeol hampir keluar dari keografi untuk membantunya namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat beranjak berdiri dan kembali mengikuti koreografi.

Setelahnya, disepanjang konser, Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit pincang dan meringis beberapa kali. Chanyeol mengumpat beberapa kali didalam hatinya, berpikir tidakkah konser ini segera diakhiri saja ? pria mungilnya harus dibawa kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa.

.

.

.

Konser berakhir dengan sempurna, Baekhyun juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasihnya atas kemenangan _**UN Village**_ nya di _Music Bank_ kepada penggemar.

Mereka kemudian segera turun ke _back stage_ untuk sekedar berfoto juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada staf yang telah bekerja keras untuk konser mereka hari ini. Member lain sedang sibuk berfoto dengan orang-orang sedangkan Baekhyun segera masuk ke _dress room_ untuk diperiksa oleh medis yang telah datang.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mungkin mengakhiri sesi fotonya dan melangkah menuju _dress room._ Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Suho telah berada diambang pintu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri disamping Suho. Pandangannya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang beberapa kali mendesis kesakitan ketika diperiksa medis.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak tahu akhirnya dia sampai bisa jatuh di konser",gumam Suho.

Kini kedua alis Chanyeol semakin berkerut tak menyenangkan. Suho tahu sesuatu, dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Apakah dia sakit ?" tanya Chanyeol. Suho terdiam, kerutan mengumpul di pangkal hidungnya.

"Tidak. Hanya.. kau tahu Baekhyun seperi apa. Dia pekerja keras, terlalu pekerja keras" ucap Suho.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah. Tidak tahan dengan segala pertanyaan yang dia pendam sejak kemarin.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ?" ,panas telah merangkak menuju kepalanya.

Chanyeol tahu ini tidak baik, tapi entah kenapa khawatir juga marah selalu bersisian ketika itu berhubungan dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Dia bukan orang yang lihai mengontrol emosinya jika itu berhubungan dengan pria mungilnya.

"Dia terlalu pekerja keras itu saja"

Chanyeol mengerang ketika Suho bertahan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Hyung, katakan. Jika aku ingat, kita keluarga disini"

Suho menghela napas bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Dia selalu dibuat bimbang jika member telah mengucapkan kata 'keluarga'. Suho tahu sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika dia memberitahu Chanyeol. Lagipula membernya itu berhak tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun dan segala keras kepalanya melarangnya untuk mengatakannya. Suho mendesah, pening tiba-tiba. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama keras kepala dan dia tidak bisa menyangga keduanya, harus ada yang mengalah. Lalu ketika Suho mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol, dia berharap semoga mereka berhasil menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Hyung" ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi, kali ini penuh penekanan.

"Baekhyun mengeluh padaku beberapa hari ini. Kemungkinan dia kelelahan, tapi dia juga mengadu mengalami insomnia beberapa kali semenjak promosi UN Village nya. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk memeriksakan diri, bagaimanapun kita memiliki konser dalam waktu dekat. Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya, tidak sempat atau mungkin tidak menyempatkan diri. Aku tidak tahu. Itu membuatku khawatir, maka dari itu aku datang ke salah satu promosinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Tapi hah.. Tuhan tahu apa jawabannya"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ingin membuat khawatir yang lain", Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tidak menggegat giginya ketika mengatakannya.

Hal bodoh yang selalu dikatakan Baekhyun. Kalimat yang sangat dibencinya.

Suho mengangguk.

"Apa member lain tahu ? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Hanya aku, dan kau yang tahu sementara ini. Chanyeol apa yang kau harapkan dari Baekhyun untuk mengatakan padamu ketika jadwal debutmu dan Sehun telah keluar"

Dia memilih diam, dia memendamnya untuk sekali lagi. Chanyeol seharusnya bisa menebak bagaimana tabiat seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Para medis beranjak setelah melakukan tugasnya, Suho menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri paramedis itu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjabat tangan. Sedang Chanyeol hanya berterimakasih sekenanya. Pikirannya sedang berantakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Suho sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ini akan membaik segera. Bukan masalah besar Hyung !" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan intonasi cerianya yang entah kenapa Chanyeol semakin dibuat kesal mendengarnya.

Sipit Baekhyun melebar ketika menyadari Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu dengan kedua lengan yang telah bersedekap didepan dada.

Menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Baekhyun berdehem setelahnya.

"Ch-chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Chanyeol mendecih atas pertanyaan Baekhyun, sekaligus menahan kekehanya diakhir. Hatinya semakin dibuat tidak tenang ketika kepalanya terdongak sehingga pandangannya bertubrukan dengan kedua phonixnya yang menajam.

"Tidakkah kau juga harus memberi pertanyaan yang sama kepada Suho hyung ?"

"Apa ?"

"Chanyeol," kali ini Suho memperingati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya tidak lagi bersandar.

"Ah benar, ini bukan masalah besar sampai kau harus memberitahuku. Aku seharusnya terbiasa dengan sifat keras kepalamu, aku seharusnya terbiasa. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu, tidak, kau tidak perlu rasa khawatirku"

"Park Chanyeol-"

"Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol segera menghentikan Baekhyun. "sampai bertemu besok. Hyung aku pergi dulu" sambung Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyung !" sentak Baekhyun seketika.

"Tempramennya begitu buruk, mungkin karena persiapan debut dengan Sehun"

"Hyung, kau memberitahunya ?!"

"Baek, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Chanyeol seharusnya adalah hal terakhir yang kau pikirkan"

"Hyung aku mempercayaimu"

"Aku tahu, tapi kalian sama-sama berkepala batu, oke ?. Ini masalah diantara kalian, tidak, seharusnya dari awal kau harus memberitahunya Baekhyun. Kau tahu bagaimana pandangan Chanyeol ketika memaksaku untuk memberitahunya ? dia seperti ingin mengulitiku !"

"Tetap saja. Oh astaga Hyung, dia marah padaku"

"Itu konsekuensinya dan aku tidak menyesal karena memberitahunya. Dia berhak tahu Baek"

Baekhyun mengerang. Suho mengatakan bahwa menyembunyikan sesuatu adalah hal terakhir dipikirannya, tapi bertengkar juga adalah hal terakhir didalam pikirannya !.

"Kau harus segera beristirahat setelah ini Baek. _Manager_ hyung akan menemanimu pulang"

"Hyuhg-"

"Tidak. ada. argumen. Aku akan memanggil _manager_ hyung sekarang"

Sial !, batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung kita ke apartemen Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun ketika berada di mobil bersama manager yang mengantarkannya.

"Tapi Suho mengatakan padaku untuk segera membawamu pulang Baekhyun"

"Sebentar saja. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku. Hyung, kumohon kita ke apartemen Chanyeol sekarang"

"Sebentar ?"

"Ya, sebentar"

_Manager_ hyung mendesah atas permintaan Baekhyun dan memutar balik arah mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Jari Baekhyun menekan bel beberapa kali.

"Chanyeol, Chan buka pintunya" ucap Baekhyun didepan layar _intercom._

Baekhyun mengerang dan menekan bel kembali secara brutal ketika tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol aku tahu kau ada didalam ! _Please_ kita harus bicara. Jangan seperti ini !"

Kembali tidak ada sahutan. Kesal, Baekhyun menekan pin masuk apartemen Chanyeol. Pintu terbuka. Beruntung Baekhyun mengetahui _password_ pin apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberitahunya karena Baekhyun seringkali meninggalkan barangnya di apartemen Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang tidak setiap waktu berada di apartemen ketika Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya, memutuskan untuk memberitahu _password_ apartemennya.

"_Tch,_ seharusnya aku melakukannya dari awal" ucap Baekhyun ketika menutup kembali pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam, sedikit meringis ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang kakinya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku memberitahu _password_ apartemenku"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Chanyeol. Kemudian pandangannya benar menangkap figur seorang pria tengah berbaring di sofa memakai hoodie hitam dengan memainkan _smartphone_ ditangan kanannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekatinya, mengambil tempat untuk duduk tepat disisi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku" ucap Baekhyun mengawali. Nadanya begitu lirih, sangat lembut kelewat lelah sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada alasan" jawab Chanyeol begitu dingin.

"Chanyeol, aku baik-"

"Teruskan dan aku akan menelpon _manager_ hyung untuk menbawamu pulang" ucap Chanyeol begitu tajam penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun akan kembali mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja ? Oh Tuhan, dia tidak tahu seberapa benci Chanyeol ketika mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Kapan kiranya mereka terakhir bertengkar ? dan kali ini mereka sudah bertengkar kembali. Perlahan Baekhyun menarik _smartphone_ Chanyeol, meletakkannya ke meja dan mengantinya dengan tangannya. Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat kita bertengkar seperti ini"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku" balas Chanyeol.

_Kalian sama-sama berkepala batu, oke ?._

Ucapan Suho kembali terngiang didalam kepalanya. Suho benar, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat senang ketika akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk debut solo, seperti Jongdae. Suatu ketika dia mengatakan bahwa merindukanku dan member lain ketika promosinya. Saat itu aku hanya tertawa karena dia terkesan berlebihan, bagaimanapun Jongdae bukan orang yang ekspresif padaku sehingga mengatakannya. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku sadar bahwa Jongdae benar, dia tidak berlebihan begitu juga Lay Hyung ketika masa-masa awal dia ber-solo di China. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sendirian dan merindukan member yang lain. Aku terbiasa bersama kalian sejak masa trainee tapi sekarang aku harus sendiri saat promosi"

"Hei.." ucap Chanyeol ketika dia melihat sipit itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring bersama. Baekhyun bergerak menyamankan diri, begitu hangat ketika menyandarkan kepalanya pada pria didepannya. Chanyeol menyeka airmata yang telah mengumpul diujung mata Baekhyun sebelum menarik pria mungilnya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merasa kesepian, rasanya.. rasanya"

Chanyeol semakin mendekap pria mungilnya dan mengelus punggungnya. Menepuknya beberapa kali, menenangkannya.

"Shh.. aku tahu, aku tahu"

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahumu. Hanya saja debutmu begitu dekat dan kau sudah cukup kelelahan. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah bebanmu Chan"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau keras kepala begitu juga aku. Entah itu tentang debutku atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Jangan mencoba untuk menahannya sendiri Baek"

"Aku memberitahu-"

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Itu faktanya. Jika aku bisa egois, aku ingin konser hari ini segera berakhir atau kau tidak lagi naik kepanggung. Sial, kau jatuh tepat didepan kedua mataku Baekhyun !, dan kau masih tetap melanjutkan koreografinya ?. Tuhan tahu berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini"

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menghadap Chanyeol. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca sekaligus bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah.

"Itu tidak akan bekerja kali ini" ucap Chanyeol mati-matian menahan hatinya yang kapan saja bisa luluh karena ekspresi menggemaskan pria mungilnya.

"Chanyeol~" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam mengacuhkan pria dalam dekapan lengannya.

Dering panggilan terdengar dari hoodie Baekhyun.

"Siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Astaga ! manager hyung masih diluar. Dia yang mengantarkanku pulang. Aku mengatakan ingin mampir ke apartemenmu sebentar untuk bicara"

"Biar aku yang angkat" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih _iphone_ Baekhyun ditangan kanannya.

"Chanyeol tapi-"

"Halo hyung. Ah, Baekhyun akan menginap malam ini"

"Chanyeol apa ?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Katakan pada Suho Hyung kau sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun. Ayolah, Baekhyun terjatuh hari ini, dia sudah akan tidur sekarang. Baik, sampai jumpa"

Panggilan berakhir dan Chanyeol mengembalikan _iphone_ itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berencana menginap, juga aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Kau menginap. Lagipula biasanya kau biasa meminjam bajuku"

"Itu sangat besar !"

"Kau tetap memakainya"

Baekhyun mendengus memilih menyembunyikan kepalanya lagi diantara lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya tepat diatas kepala Baekhyun. Harum rambut Baekhyun memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah matang ketika mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kakimu ?"

"Akan membaik dalam beberapa hari"

"Baekhyun.."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berlatih terlalu keras. Kau sudah cukup membuat detak jantungku berhenti saat kau jatuh di konser tadi. Kumohon tidak lagi"

Chanyeol yang memohon akan selalu menjadi kelemahan Baekhyun. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menambah rasa khawatir yodanya lagi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menangguk didepan dadanya.

"Aku berjanji"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas sedikit merasa lega.

"Suho hyung mengatakan padaku jika kau mengalami insomnia. Tidakkah kau ingin memeriksanya ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mungkin aku hanya perlu beristirahat. Jam tidurku begitu berantakan semenjak persiapan solo. Juga terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku gelisah"

"Aku selalu disini, oke ?. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun dini hari jika kau ingin bicara telpon saja aku"

"Jika kau tidak menjawab atau tidur ?"

"Kirim pesan saja dan aku akan menemuimu setelahnya"

"Kalau kau tidak membalas pesanku ?"

"Bicara untuk dirimu sendiri ?" ucap Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakannya. Diantara mereka berdua adalah Baekhyun yang sering tidak membalas pesan.

Memalu, Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya didepan dada bidang Chanyeol. Suara tawa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin malu sekaligus kesal.

"Aish aku mengerti, aku mengerti" ucap Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum menenggelamkan tubuh pria mungilnya dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan tidur disini ?" tanya Baekyun.

"Aku merindukanmu dan disini lebih hangat, lebih dekat. Ya, kita tidur disini"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"jadi, kita telah berbaikan ?"

"Ya, dan berhenti membuat jantungku berhenti"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau berlebihan"

Baekhyun mengeryit heran ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak bangun.

Astaga, kenapa dia begitu mudah merasa kesal. Batin Baekhyun.

Kedua lengan Baekhyun segera menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol dan menariknya kembali.

"Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol diam tapi membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun perlahan menaiki Chanyeol, berbaring tepat diatas tubuhnya. Mengecup singkat pemilik bibir yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk itu.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menelponmu kapanpun dan tidak membuatmu khawatir kembali, hm ?"

"..."

"Oh ayolah.."

"Kau berjanji ?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya !"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, menautkannya dengan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, menyamankan kembali tubuhnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa tidur sekarang ?"

"Tentu"

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Pria mungilnya begitu keras kepala juga pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol, dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi membatin doa semoga babynya segera sembuh dan membuatnya berhenti khawatir sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ! See u ! **


End file.
